1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system and method for tracked vehicle dynamometer testing.
2. Background Art
Conventional approaches to dynamometer test systems, and other related technologies may not provide the capabilities for specialized vehicle (e.g., small, tracked, unmanned ground vehicles) testing that is sometimes desired. Thus, there exists a need and an opportunity for an improved system and method for tracked vehicle dynamometer testing. Such an improved system and method may overcome one or more of the deficiencies of the conventional approaches.